


埃律西昂

by Locen



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Locen/pseuds/Locen
Summary: Ἠλύσιον不是他妈的小王子AU
Kudos: 12





	埃律西昂

金·曷城的飞机降落在原野上。他的发动机出了问题，但这不妨事，他已经到达了目的地。金·曷城打开驾驶舱的门，草地很绿，旷野的风吹拂而来，隐约夹带着鸥鸟的啸叫。他侧坐在驾驶座上，掏出笔记本，写下今天的飞行日记。

就在他写字的时候，有人向他打招呼。来人大声问道：“你有酒吗？”

金·曷城抬头看了看，很显然，这是一位酒鬼。金·曷城回答：“没有。”

“那么吡嚯浣酮呢？”

“也没有。”

“香烟！香烟总有吧？”

“有，但火柴用完了。”

“那不要紧。”酒鬼露齿一笑，“我有火柴。”

金·曷城打量他：“我还不知道你的名字。”

“我是火行者。毁灭的先驱。拉斐尔·安普罗修斯·库斯托。我自很远的行星上远道至此，我从前的职业是国王。一句话，我是个超级明星。”

金·曷城点了点头：“我叫金·曷城。”

酒鬼摇摇晃晃，绕到飞机的另一边，钻进飞机的副驾驶。他有一个啤酒肚，但动作很灵活。金·曷城转向他，从飞行员夹克的内口袋里摸出香烟，递给他一支。酒鬼兴高采烈地接了，他们两个开始吸烟。酒鬼继续搭话：“你为什么到这里来，金？”

“看落日。”他没有说太多，“你呢？”

“我的玫瑰背叛了我。”酒鬼咬着烟蒂，“是这样的，我有一朵玫瑰，在我的星球上。玫瑰就是一种花儿，茎秆上长着一些刺。她从前是爱我的，她喜欢我的灵魂。她给我写信，说我拥有浩瀚又博大的灵魂，无论我的星球怎样旋转，她都要待在我身边。后来她却走了，她走啦，她——”酒鬼开始掉眼泪，被烟味呛了一下，又开始咳嗽，“她跟着一群候鸟的迁徙离开了，她走了。她骗我。”

“我很遗憾。”金·曷城说。他感到很稀奇，怎么会有人在陌生人面前哭得这样快。尽管一切都非常古怪，他还是从飞行员夹克另一边的内口袋里摸出自己的手帕：“擦擦眼泪。”

金·曷城的手帕有好闻的味道，酒鬼止住了哭。酒鬼说：“你是飞行员，一定见多识广。你告诉我，她为什么离开？”

“我不知道。你要问她自己。”

“她说我总是很悲伤。可是我很悲伤又与她有什么相干？”

“确实是有，”金·曷城从前稍微懂得一点园艺知识，“悲伤的土壤对花儿是有毒的。”

金·曷城的烟抽完了，他再次掏出笔记本，写飞行日记。酒鬼又一次打断他的思路：“如果我不悲伤了，她能不能够回来？”

金·曷城搁下笔：“你要听真话还是假话？”

“假话。”

“玫瑰拔起自己的根是再容易不过的事，不会流血，不会掉下花瓣，不会整夜地哭。无论她在哪个星球重新开始，你一叫她，她就会回来。”

“兄弟，”酒鬼说，“假话也不是这么个说法。”

“假话的余地向来都不太大。但这里是原野，你总能再找到一朵玫瑰。”

“我不能。”酒鬼低下了头，“我不能，我不能，我不能。我再也找不出一朵玫瑰。我最好的被我错过了，神惩罚我，就让我到这里来。”

“据我所知，并不是这样。”没办法，金·曷城只好不写了，“你先前有过功绩，才能到这里来。你说你是国王，想必是个好国王了。”

“我不是。我从来都不是。”他说，“我有八万的子民，他们每天都想象着如何杀掉其他人。”

“你能公正地治罪吗？”

“这不难办，我除了这个也不会干别的。我能分辨每一桩凶杀案的来龙去脉，我从未错认过一个凶手。”

“你很强大。”金·曷城评价道，“你是个好国王。”

“有什么用？我只能判断结果，不能够阻止源头。我聪慧却无能，盛年而早衰。我的玫瑰永远不会回来，我的居民从不停止残杀，一切的荣誉和夸颂都不能安慰我这国王。”[1]

“你很谦逊。一个有你这样地位的人，并不总是这么谦逊。”

“因为我是不配活着的。”酒鬼解释着，“我是毁灭的先驱，我不能够作为人来活下去。我算不得一个人，我是必定要消失的。宇宙也即将从四方上下向中心合拢，而往古来今的时间将从两个无限凝缩至某时某刻。现在我把这一点告诉你，就又多了一个人知晓。从前我告诉一只狐狸，他就不相信我。”

“什么样的狐狸呢？”

“黑色的，脾气坏极了。他要我驯养他，但他对我的态度又总是那么坏。他老是骂骂咧咧，也不管我是国王和明星，我一提起末日，他就跳起来骂我，让我不许想这些。他不许我喝酒、抽烟、嗑吡嚯，他什么都不允许；他希望我和他一起晨跑，喝蔬菜汁，每天都找点乐子做。”

“这样听上去，你的王国里也有忠实的朋友。”

“不，”酒鬼说，“他不属于我的王国。玫瑰离开之后，我抛弃了我的星球。我想，其他地方一定有更好的酒，于是就到处游历去了。我在新的星球遇见了狐狸。”

“现在他却没和你一起。”

“我是个悲伤的人，你看不出来吗，金？我没有办法在任何一个地方久留。”

“那么你一定伤了他的心。”

“啊，你干嘛这么说？”酒鬼很吃惊，“明明是他要求我驯养他的，我只是照他说的去做了。如果我不照他那时说的做，他才会伤心。他住在一片绿色的湖泊旁边，我离开的时候，他也没有挽留，他只是说：‘那你他妈就滚吧，狗屎东西，这湖里的水到底还是比你的眼睛更加地绿！’我就走了。”酒鬼突然停下了，“你说，他讲这话是什么意思？”

“我说不准。”金·曷城挑起眉毛，“我毕竟不认识他。”

耳畔传来海浪的声音，远比湖泊的声音更加澎湃，也远比狐狸骂人的声音更加激动、更加复杂、更加不可捉摸。驾驶舱两侧的门都开着，沁凉舒适的风从舱中穿过，风里是阳光和草叶的味道，还约莫有一些海水的腥咸。酒鬼坐在那里，期待着风里会有一番启示，却最终什么也没有听出。他忽然说：“我伤了他的心了。”

金·曷城没有接话。他们沉默了一会儿。

酒鬼又开口了：“你从哪里来？”

“瑞瓦肖。”

“一个瑞瓦肖人。”酒鬼点了点头。

金·曷城的心震颤了一下。这样的震颤才是可悲的，因为他本不必如此。酒鬼看出他不对劲，就问：“你怎么了？”

“没事，”金·曷城说，“在我的家乡，没有人会用瑞瓦肖人来称呼我。”

“为什么？”

“因为我看起来不像。”

“没有这种道理。”酒鬼说，“一个人在哪里生长，就是哪里人，谁也改变不了。就像我的玫瑰，她看起来不像我的花儿，但她就是我的花儿。她去了别的星球，她也永远都是我的花儿——在我心里。”

金·曷城深深地呼吸。他品尝到一点小小的快乐，就像他第一次实现了愿望、驾驶飞机冲上了云霄那样。酒鬼又说：“不过又要有一个问题了。你要么不是真正的瑞瓦肖人，要么不是真正的飞行员。因为瑞瓦肖没有空军。”

金·曷城很意外：“你怎么会知道呢？”

“我是一整个星球的国王啊。”酒鬼说，“我有二十四位无所不能的文臣武将，还有成千上万的藏书。我几乎知道一切，但我什么也拯救不了。”

“你没说错。”金·曷城肯定了这位渊博的国王，“我不是飞行员。”

“但你又有一架战斗机。怎么回事？”

金·曷城笑了：“你知不知道我们在哪里？”

“我们在大草地上。”

“这里叫什么？”

“我说不上来。”

“这里是埃律西昂原野。”金·曷城说，“是能实现一些愿望的地方。”

“真的吗？我能找到我的玫瑰了吗？”

“但愿你能。”

“不可能的，她才不会让我找到。她只想令我痛苦。”酒鬼摇头说，“你驾驶飞机在天上飞的时候，可曾见过她？”

“没有。”金·曷城实话实说，“并且，我的飞机坏了，已经飞不起来了。”

“这不难办，”酒鬼又这么说，“我来帮你修好。有没有扳手和螺丝刀？”

金·曷城拎出一个工具箱，他们开始修飞机。酒鬼很懂机械，他的活儿干得很麻利。修好之后，太阳已然向西边斜去。天空变成赤色，酝酿着一场落日。金·曷城与酒鬼倚靠着飞机的外壳，享受着这份黄昏。酒鬼说：“这风景应当下酒。真的没有酒吗，金？”

“我说过了。”

“你是我在旷野中遇到的唯一的人，你没有化水为酒的本领吗？”

“你要失望了。”

酒鬼大声叹气。他说：“至少你的愿望实现了，你看到了落日。这么好的景色，该叫狐狸也来看看。”

“没错。自由的落日。”

“你不自由吗？”

“我为瑞瓦肖付出了一切。”

“可敬的人。”酒鬼举起臆想中的酒杯，“为你干杯，飞行员！”

金·曷城沉吟了片刻：“谢谢。”

“你打算再到哪去？”

“还没有打算。”

“别这样，金。太阳马上就沉下去了，咱们得有个去处。”

“这里已经是陆地的最西边了。”金·曷城从仪表盘上方拿过一张地图，展开抖了抖。酒鬼抻过脖子来看，他们正站在地图上极西的地方，更西边是俄刻阿诺斯。

“好极了。”酒鬼说，“咱们应当再往西飞。”

金·曷城怀疑地看着他。

“太阳正在往西去，我们又怎么能耽搁？以前，我在我的星球上，曾经不间断地开着车向西，一口气看了四十三次落日。”

“为什么？”

“因为就是那一天，我的玫瑰背叛了我。”酒鬼的眼睛湿湿的，他又要哭了。

金·曷城检查了一下油箱。燃油的储量足够，箱体的密封性也还不错。他又看了看涡扇发动机。压气机的部分仍有毛病，但勉强算是被酒鬼修好了；传动轴有些损坏，只能靠更换来解决。

“我们走吧。”金·曷城说。

酒鬼来了点精神：“真的吗？”

“真的。”金·曷城说，“再看一次落日。”

“好！”酒鬼马上钻进了副驾驶，“路上如果看到了狐狸，就把他也带上；如果看到了玫瑰，就告诉她我还爱她；如果看到了酒，就喝个酩酊大醉。反正飞机还是你来开。”

金·曷城掏出笔记本，撕下了未写完的那一页飞行日记，丢到风里去。宏美的落日在地平线上沉没了一半，金·曷城坐进驾驶舱。他发动飞机，涡轮转动起来，压气机开始工作，燃烧室里传来伟大的鸣响，外涵气流势不可挡地喷泄而出。酒鬼唱起了歌，金·曷城宁愿发动机的噪音再大一些。

还来得及。他们都这么想。飞机冲上天空，追随着海鸥，向太阳飞去。

END

注释：

1.  
吾似多雨之国的王者，  
富有却无能，盛年而早衰。  
猎物、爱鹰、  
还是趋之栏下饿死的饥民，  
无一能使寡人开心。  
——夏尔·皮埃尔·波德莱尔《恶之花·忧郁其三》

2.埃律西昂：古希腊语Ἠλύσιον，拉丁语Elysium  
宙斯抚育的墨涅拉奥斯，你已注定  
不是死在牧马的阿尔戈斯，被命运赶上，  
不朽的神明将把你送往埃律西昂原野（Ἠλύσιον πεδίον），  
大地的边缘，金发的拉达曼提斯的处所，  
居住在那里的人们过着悠闲的生活，   
那里没有暴风雪，没有严冬和淫雨，  
时时吹拂着柔和的西风，轻声哨叫，  
俄刻阿诺斯遣它给人们带来清爽，  
因为你娶了海伦，在神界是宙斯的佳婿。  
——荷马《奥德赛》4.561-569


End file.
